The present invention relates to novel ligands for forming radionuclide complexes, new complexes incorporating such ligands, proesses for preparing such complexes, imaging agents incorporating such complexes, and methods of imaging using such imaging agents.
The use of radiographic imaging agents for visualizing skeletal structures, organs, or tissues, is well known in the area of biological and medical research and diagnostic procedures. The procedure whereby such imaging is accomplished, generally involves the preparation of radioactive agents, which, when introduced to the biological subject, are localized in the specific skeletal structures, organs or tissues to be studied. The localized radioactive agents may then be traced, plotted or scintiphotographed by radiation detectors, such as, traversing scanners or scintillation cameras. The distribution and relative intensity of the detected radioactive agents indicates the position of the tissue in which the agent is localized, and also shows the presence of aberrations, pathological conditions or the like.
In general, the radiographic imaging agents comprise radionuclide-labelled compounds; such as complexes of technetium 99 m, rhenium 186 or rhenium 188, or other applicable radionuclides; with appropriate carriers, and auxiliary agents, such as delivery vehicles suitable for injection into, or aspiration by, the patient, physiological buffers and salts, and the like.